


Without Words

by mandatorily



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Format: Streaming, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, M/M, Suicide, Triggers, Video, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the fall, John Watson tries to focus on the good, but keeps getting blindsided by the bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Words

**Author's Note:**

> For Al, a new friend, but a good one. Song is Without Words by The Last Dance.
> 
> Spoilers for ALL OF SEASON 1 AND ALL OF SEASON 2.

**Password** : catchmenow  
  
 **Password** : catchmenow


End file.
